100 sentences of a tuna and a pineapple
by Linea di Cherria
Summary: 024 / No Time: Sometimes Mukuro is slow and gentle with Tsuna, but other times he is fast – almost desperate – as if he knows that there is no more time left in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**100 SENTENCES OF A TUNA AND A PINEAPPLE**

**[PART 1]**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not, in any way, profit from the story, and characters belong to their original creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>The themes are from Variation 2 of <em>6927Empire<em>'s 100 Themes Challenge. 3

There's no R-18 stuff, but there are mentions of implied sex, I guess. Gotta be safe :I

* * *

><p><strong>001  Introduction**

"Well of course my mum thinks you're strange, Mukuro! I mean, who would say 'Hi, I'm Rokudo Mukuro, and I want to possess your son's body' as their first impression?"

**002 / Love**

"Even after ten years, my feelings haven't changed, Vongola; I still hate the mafia, and I still love you."

**003 / Light + 004 / Dark**

It's only when it's dark that you notice the light – maybe that's why Tsuna stands out so much to Mukuro.

**005 / Seeking Solace**

Tsuna thinks it mildly cute when he wakes up and finds Mukuro's arms clinging stubbornly around his waist, and the soft murmur of Mukuro's breath along his neck that just makes him want to stay in those protective arms and snuggle closer to forget all the bad things that ever happened.

**006 / Break Away**

"Abandon all your insecurities, your inhibitions, Vongola – come with me."

**007 / Heaven**

Whenever Tsuna says that Mukuro is delirious when he describes Tsuna as 'Heaven', Mukuro always counters with, "You can't experience Heaven without experiencing Hell, Tsunayoshi…and I've been through Hell six times."

**008 / Innocence**

Seeing that damned smiling face radiating innocence infuriates Mukuro so much because it forces him to acknowledge how tainted his hands are with crimes.

**009 / Drive**

All that's driving him to get out of that prison is that he must return to Tsuna.

**010 / Breathe Again**

And when he is finally out of the Vindice prison, for the first time in months, Mukuro feels as though he can _breathe again_.

**011 / Memory**

As Mukuro approaches the coffin marked with **X**, he can feel the faint traces of pained memories flowing back, but he doesn't want to face them, so he briskly turns back to the safety of his illusions.

**012 / Insanity**

Tsuna knows that this is _insane_, but he can barely utter a protest as he feels Mukuro's fingers dance teasingly across his bare chest.

**013 / Misfortune**

Sometimes Tsuna wonders if meeting Mukuro was actually a misfortune.

**014 / Smile**

Mukuro is simply greedy for that smile.

**015 / Silence**

Tsuna wasn't any mind reader but with Mukuro, they didn't always need to communicate with words.

**016 / Questioning**

"Do you love me, Tsunayoshi?"

**017 / Blood**

It somewhat bothers Mukuro that even after all that bloodshed, Tsuna can still retain his innocence.

**018 / Rainbow**

It frustrates Mukuro that that Arcobaleno has stayed with Tsuna longer than he has.

**019 / Gray**

How ironic is it that the man who leads the mafia, and the man who despises it, has stood side by side for ten years, greying the fine lines between enemies and lovers.

**020 / Fortitude**

Both support each other, both are pillars of strength for each other.

**021 / Vacation**

Vongola X never has time for vacations, but that's because his Mist Guardian takes it all away.

**022 / Mother Nature**

Mukuro curses Mother Nature for when it was that precise moment he had Tsuna cornered, that that blob of snow just _had_ to fall on top of him in the most undesirable fashion ever.

**023 / Cat**

It's just like a cliché scene from a shoujo manga when Tsuna walks upon Mukuro picking up an abandoned cat in the rain.

**024 / No Time**

Sometimes Mukuro is slow and gentle with Tsuna, but other times he is fast – almost desperate – as if he knows that there is no more time left in the world.

**025 / Trouble Lurking**

Tsuna always seems to know when the real Mukuro would appear.

**026 / Tears**

Mukuro will not shed tears for Tsuna, but he will shed blood.

**027 / Foreign**

Even though this whole process was so new, so foreign to Tsuna, the one thing that was familiar was Mukuro's delicate touch.

**028 / Sorrow**

Even though Mukuro isn't an unfeeling jerk, it was only at Tsuna's supposed death that he felt the unfamiliar twinge of something called 'sorrow'.

**029 / Happiness**

Mukuro can't stop that small throb of joy in his heart when Tsuna asks, "Is it okay…for me to trust you, Mukuro?"

**030 / Under the Rain**

And Mukuro has never felt so alive as runs through the pouring rain, feeling Tsuna's warmth pulsating through their entwined hands.

**031 / Flowers**

Tsuna gives a little surprised whimper as Mukuro draws him in, proceeding to kiss the boy and Tsuna wonders why in the world he isn't rejecting this enemy… maybe he's caught in the moment because of the cherry blossom scenery.

**032 / Night**

By the time night is over, Tsuna's voice is hoarse from screaming Mukuro's name.

**033 / Expectations**

No one expected Tsuna to live, but then again, no one expected Mukuro to save him.

**034 / Stars**

"It's a shooting star, Mukuro – quick, make a wish!" Tsuna encouraged, with such childlike sparkle in his eyes that almost rivalled said stars.

**035 / Hold My Hand**

Tsuna/ can't help but notice every time how perfect and natural his hand fits into Mukuro's.

**036 / Precious Treasure**

At times like these – when Mukuro is embracing Tsuna gently – he feels like he is truly some kind of precious treasure.

**037 / Eyes**

"Is it too much to ask for your eyes to _only_ look at _me_, Tsunayoshi?"

**038 / Abandoned**

For whatever reason Tsuna had decided to give up his life for, Mukuro could not admit the fact that he felt abandoned by the one person he had bothered to foolishly put some faith in.

**039 / Dreams**

"Kufufu~ Don't worry, Vongola, I'll visit you in your dreams tonight, too~"

**040 / Rated**

"Mukuro…what are you doing?" Tsuna asked curiously, when he noticed Mukuro so fixated on the computer screen.

"Reading R-rated stories about the two of us," Mukuro replied nonchalantly.

**041 / Teamwork**

Even though Tsuna wasn't exactly experienced with relationships (neither was Mukuro, for that matter), what mattered most was that they were learning _together_.

**042 / Standing Still**

It's only when he's with Tsuna that he is no longer standing still on the vertical axis of time.

**043 / Dying**

When he hears of Decimo's death, Mukuro feels as though ihe/i is the one dying.

**044 / Two Roads**

"I'm standing at a crossroad, Tsunayoshi; won't you tell me which road leads to you?"

**045 / Illusion**

"Hey, Vongola, is an illusion enough to bring you back to life – to me?"

**046 / Family**

Tsuna announced "Rokudo Mukuro is a part of the Vongola Family, and that's all there is to it," with such finality in his voice that murmurs immediately stopped.

**047 / Creation**

"Mukuro, if you hate the way the mafia is, then I'll just have to create a mafia that you can come to like."

**048 / Childhood**

Even if they didn't know each other during their childhood, they still had their whole future ahead of them – together.

**049 / Stripes**

"You shouldn't wear striped suits, Tsunayoshi – it reminds me too much of the man who created the Vongola," Mukuro observed with a slight frown.

**050 / Breaking the Rules**

"Rules are meant to be broken, Vongola," Mukuro says softly, as firmly presses his lips against Tsuna's, promptly muffling any complaints.

* * *

><p>First time using FF .net;; It was fun fiddling with the layout! Will try to finish the rest, hopefully with more humour :3 Thank you for reading~ m(_ _)m<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**100 SENTENCES OF A TUNA AND A PINEAPPLE**

**[PART 2]**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not, in any way, profit from the story, and characters belong to their original creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>051  Sport**

Even if Tsuna _is_ clumsy, Mukuro is still there taking photos of Tsuna's epic – but apparently cute – failures in sport (of course, Tsuna doesn't know).

**052 / Deep in Thought**

Tsuna doesn't realise that he is just as much as an enigma to Mukuro as Mukuro is to him.

**053 / Keeping a Secret**

Obviously keeping their relationship a secret wasn't going to be easy – not with the guardians and the Kokuyo members so blatantly trailing after their dates.

**054 / Tower**

Even though his entire life was like a tower of lies, just the mere presence of Tsuna was enough to penetrate those walls.

**055 / Waiting**

"I won't ever ask you to marry me, Tsunayoshi; I'll wait for _you_ to say that to me."

**056 / Danger Ahead**

When Tsuna notices the blue pineapple-like hair at the front of the school gates, he just knows that there is danger ahead.

**057 / Sacrifice**

Because when it really comes down to it, surely Mukuro would sacrifice his life for Tsuna, as Tsuna would for him.

**058 / Kick in the Head**

Tsuna stomped angrily away without remorse, convincing himself that _that damned pineapple head_ deserved the severe kick in the head, as he proceeds to burn the photos of himself that Mukuro had hidden.

**059 / No Way Out**

"Kufufu~ Vongola, you're trapped, and there's no way out~ "

**060 / Rejection**

And he screams – a strong, primal rage that echoes as he rejects, oh God, as he _rejects_ reality – Tsunayoshi, _his_ Tsunayoshi can't be dead!

**061 / Fairy Tale**

If only they could live happily ever after.

**062 / Magic**

"Shhhh," Mukuro whispered, holding his finger to Decimo's lips, as if he were trying to preserve the magic of the tender moment.

**063 / Do Not Disturb**

Both Ken and Chikusa know better than to disturb Mukuro-sama when Tsuna is over.

**064 / Multitasking**

Tsuna is simply no good at multitasking – after all, homework and Mukuro were both such a handful, and he definitely couldn't get his homework done with Mukuro's constant distractions.

**065 / Horror**

Words alone could never describe the horror Tsuna felt as he found photos of himself (including ones in the shower!) in Mukuro's drawer.

**066 / Traps**

"Even if I am 'No-Good Tsuna', I'm not stupid enough to fall for the old mistletoe trap, Mukuro," Tsuna snorts with a disapproving grin.

**067 / Playing the Melody**

It surprises Tsuna that Mukuro could play such heart wrenching melodies on the piano even more than the fact that Mukuro could play the piano.

**068 / Hero**

"I'm not your Prince Charming, your hero, or your saviour, nor am I here to save you; I am merely the man who will take over your body."

**069 / Annoyance**

Tsuna secretly finds it cute when he calls Mukuro an 'annoyance', because not only does it give him a few Mukuro-free days, Tsuna gets to see a sulking Mukuro when Tsuna decides to find him.

**070 / 67%**

"67%?" Mukuro complained, "why isn't it 69%?"

**071 / Obsession**

"You're not in love with me," Tsuna sighs, "you're obsessed."

**072 / Mischief Managed**

Tsuna just can't help but laugh when he finds Mukuro defined in the Urban Dictionary: 'a Chinese word meaning trunk'.

**073 / I Can't**

"I can't eat that…_vile_…_thing_," Mukuro protested weakly in a pained voice, as Tsuna held out the pineapple innocently.

**074 / Are You Challenging Me?**

"I guess the great Mukuro isn't _all that great_ then," Tsuna remarked as he took a bite of the pineapple, amused at Mukuro's eye twitching.

**075 / Mirror**

And even though the two were so different, they could only each other reflected in their eyes, and nothing of the world.

**076 / Broken Pieces**

"Promise me that you'll always be there to pick me up whenever I'm broken."

**077 / Test**

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and his suspicions deepened as he wondered if the 100% on the test paper that Mukuro proudly held up was actually an illusion.

**078 / Drink**

So Tsuna wasn't really much of a drinker, nor a strong one at that – but then again, Mukuro didn't particularly mind.

**079 / Starvation**

"I'm not starved for food, Tsunayoshi; I'm starved for _you_."

**080 / Words**

Just that light kiss on the forehead gave Tsuna more confirmation than words ever could.

**081 / Pen and Paper**

Mukuro defiantly hands Tsuna a pen and paper and demands, "Write a love letter for me, Tsunayoshi."

**082 / Can You Hear Me?**

"TSUNNNAAAAYOOOSSSSHIIIIIIII~, I LOOOV–…..…..aw, he hung up."

**083 / Heal**

And it feels as though Mukuro is the one being saved by Tsuna's innocence.

**084 / Out Cold**

Even when Tsuna is out cold, he's still adorable.

**085 / Spiral**

_It's your fault I'm being dragged down by a spiral of insanity, Tsunayoshi._

**086 / Seeing Red**

Mukuro is seeing red when finds out that Dr. Shamal was Tsuna's first kiss.

**087 / Food**

Every time Mukuro leans in ominously and Tsuna averts his eyes, he feels as though he is food to the prey.

**088 / Pain**

"Sometimes I wonder whether I'm actually getting stronger, or just getting used to the pain."

**089 / Through the Fire**

It didn't matter what situation they were in because he's _certain_ they'll make it through.

**090 / Triangle**

"'Love triangle'?" Mukuro repeats, with confusion in his voice.

**091 / Drowning**

Just wondering what it was like to be in the Vindice prison the way Mukuro was makes Tsuna himself feel as though he's continuously drowning.

**092 / All That I Have**

"All that I have are my sins and you."

**093 / Give Up**

It was maybe after the 6927th time Mukuro had used embarrassing means (including countless forms of public humiliation!) that Tsuna finally gave in and went on a date with Mukuro.

**094 / Last Hope**

"Tsunayoshi, you're my first and last hope – no, you're my _only_ hope."

**095 / Advertisement**

"…you just read that cheesy line off that movie poster there, didn't you, Mukuro?"

**096 / In the Storm**

"Mukuro…I'm so cold…" Tsuna whimpers, as he leans into Mukuro's (surprising) warmth.

**097 / Safety First**

"Trusting me means that you're accepting me, Tsunayoshi, and if you're willing to trust me, I'll protect you no matter what."

**098 / Puzzle**

Whenever Tsuna wakes up earlier than Mukuro, he stares at Mukuro's sleeping face and wonders that it's always so puzzling how opposites really do attract.

**099 / Solitude**

The truth is, Mukuro hates to be alone; he has to be with Tsunayoshi, because that kid is just so damn oblivious to how all the people around him love him so much.

**100 / Relaxation**

There's nothing quite like being bathed in the soft morning glow and waking up to the familiar scent of Tsuna's fluffy hair.

* * *

><p>Ugh, I rushed this one so it doesn't flow as nice as the first one Q-Q;;<p>

As always, thank you for reading~ c:


End file.
